The invention is directed to a protective hood for wood cutting machines for covering a cutting tool which is fastened to a spindle, projects vertically from a machine table, and is situated under the protective hood. The protective hood is arranged on the machine table and has two side walls connected with one another by a rear wall, a cover, and a vertically adjustable front protective shield.
The subject matter of DE-OS 39 31 141 is a chip catching device for a table-mounted cutting machine for cutting curved wooden workpieces. This chip catching device has a protective hood of the constructional type outlined above with a transparent protective shield which can be adjusted vertically so as to adapt to the feed gap for the workpieces with respect to height.